bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151120153750
To Barbara: Haha yes, we must XD Don't worry though, I'm not insane, my mother had me tested... ;) Haha, sorry I had to :P Maybe we are crazy, but if we are, then it's the best kind of crazy there is :) I know, right? Season 9 is such a leap from season 8, way different from any previous seasons! It's so weird going back watching the first seasons, seeing how different it was and how much the characters have developed. Who knows what'll have happened by the end of May, I can't even begin to imagine! OMG I know, I'm so excited!!!! :D FINALLY! I've been waiting for this for so long, and it's almost here! Well... kind of... still 20 more days to go :P These 20 days are going to seem like 20 years. Why is it always the things that you're really looking forward to that take the longest time to come?? To be honest, I think I'm looking forward to seeing these episodes more than I'm looking forward to actual Christmas day lol. Same! It's SO hard to imagine the Shamy scenes! Maybe because it's so unexpected. Or that us Shamy shippers have imagined stuff like this so much, that it's hard to comprehend that it's ACTUALLY going to happen for real! :D Yes, that is such a good comparison! :) Hahaha yes, that scene is exactly like how Sheldon would be XD I can imagine him just being like, "no! Don't sit next to that child, he looks too germy." And then the child's mother is just like, "um... excuse me??" Haha XD Lol, and imagine him reading a bedtime story, "and that's how Sir Isaac Newton discovered gravity." :') To mini-Cooper! *Clink* :) Oh my gosh, yes I have seen "The Platonic Permutation". Right, how sad was that episode?? I just sat and cried into my pillow the whole time. I just wanted to hug them both. Or them to hug each other. But the acting though, it was truly amazing. It really was intense. I got so upset watching this. And I know, right? I just felt so sorry for Sheldon when he kept asking about Amy's dates. You can so tell how much he cares for her, and how he wants to be the only guy to date her. I can't believe how this episode was even sadder than "The Spock Resonance" either, it's heartbreaking to see them apart still, when it's so obvious that they love each other. And the last scene... omg the last scene... just, the look on Amy's face, she looked so devastated. And the way Sheldon said, "I excel at many things, but getting over you isn't one of them." It just made me cry even harder. This really was the saddest episode ever. Oh God, I'm going to start crying again... This made me look forward to "The Earworm Reverberation" even more! I really hope they release the promo pics soon, I don't know how much longer I can wait! It'll be such a relief, after the sadness of "The Platonic Permutation" to see a beautiful Shamy episode next. Shamy4ever!! <3 <3 <3 PS: Yay! :) Thank you for being my virtual penpal :D PPS: Hahaha XD The worst part is where I forget about a certain scene or line, and I don't talk over it, so then there's just this huge awkward silence... XD Oh God, it's going to be so incredibly awkward when I have to watch episode 11 with my parents... I'll have to do a LOT of loud talking to cover that up haha :P